Defying Gravity
by punkelikat
Summary: Rachel discovers inappropriate feelings for her teacher. What happens if mr Schue discovers he feels the same way? Rated M just to be sure. And, oh, it might a bit AU, if that makes sense. Rachel/Will/Puck
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that this is my first serious fanfiction ever, and that English isn't my first language. You can see this as a pilot chapter, it's pretty short but I rather like it. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

**

"Rachel!"  
Mr Schue sounded rather worried, so Rachel turned around and walked back to the piano. They had just finished Glee practice, the other kids were on their way out of the room, and the door slammed shut behind them.  
"Yes, mr Schue? What is it?" She tried to hide the fact that she was a bit worried, too - had she done something wrong? Was her singing voice not as good as she thought it was? But that wasn't what her teacher had in mind.  
"Rach, to be honest I'm concerned about you. Your perfomance is as good as ever, it's just... Are you upset about something?"  
Rachel frowned and leaned against the piano. "No, mr Schue, why would I be?"  
"Well, lately you haven't really been yourself, so to speak", mr Schue said, but she answered as if she hadn't heard him at all. "Because, you know, I'm a little stressed out about school and all, but I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." She smoothed down her incredibly short skirt, a clear sign that she was lying. It was his turn to frown.  
"Rachel... I hope you know that you can always talk to me. I will listen, whatever weird teenage stuff you say." He smiled and stroked her cheek. She stiffened and took a step back, a terrified look on her face. "What?" he asked. "Oh! Nothing, Mr Schue, but I really have to go now. I'll see you at the next Glee practice. Bye!" She turned and ran out of the room.

But Rachel didn't show up at the next Glee meeting. The other singers claimed that she was in their other classes, but they hadn't spoken to her about Glee. The practice wasn't the same without her, so mr Schue decided to quit early and try to find Rachel.  
He found her in the library, reading what seemed to be a school book. When she saw him, she blushed and looked down, apparently afraid to meet his eyes. "Hello, mr Schue" she whispered and shut her books. "I was just leaving, but..." He interrupted her. "No, you're not going. Please, sit." She remained seated, but didn't say anything. He looked at her - she was so beautiful when she was ashamed, yet he felt sorry for her. What could possible have caused this young girl so much trouble?  
"Why weren't you at Glee today?" She gave him an not-so-convincing smile. "Oh, I had so much to do, I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry." He knew that she was lying again; she would never forget Glee, it was her favourite part of the school week.  
"Rachel, I... I would like to know what is going on with my students."  
"Oh, but mr Schue, that is really none of your business." He had to force himself not to smile; that was the Rachel he knew.  
"Well, I'm afraid it is. It is my duty to check up on anything I feel isn't quite right, and something, darling, is wrong about you." Her hand was on the table between them, he put his over it. She almost jumped in her chair.  
"Please remove your hand." Her voice trembled, and he obeyed. "Why?"  
She took a deep breath. "Mr Schue, I think it is obvious. I am head over heels in love with you. Goodbye." She gathered her books, stood up, and walked away. The library door shut with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

William Schuester was extremely confused. Sure, he'd caught Rachel looking at him in a inappropriate way sometimes, but that she was - what was it again - head over heels in love with him? He could never have guessed that.

And yet, he found himself thinking about her a little too often. The way her plaid skirt whirled around her thighs when she danced, the way she would bite her full lower lip when she was upset, the way her breasts looked underneath her blouse... No, he couldn't think about that. She was way too young, and she was his pupil. _But_, a voice in his head asked insistently, _she loves you. You could easily get her where you want her; on top of you._ He shook his head. No such thing would happen, it was too risky. He'd have to explain that to her.

Rachel actually showed up at Glee practice the next week, and he let out a relieved sigh. She refused to look him in the eyes, but at least she was there. And she was wearing a shorter skirt than ever before.

"Alright, you guys, let's go!" he shouted and watched them dance around, their voices filled with joy and youth. I love all of them, he thought. They're like my children. _Would you want to sleep with one of your children?_ Again, the small voice in his head. He tried not to think about it.

A task that turned out to be very, very hard. She might not look at him, but she danced better than she ever had, sung louder and clearer than he'd ever heard. He wasn't the only one to notice, either; everyone stopped dead when she took the highest tone. She was so, so, beautiful. Mr Schue saw that even Puck couldn't take his eyes of her, and he thought, I want her. I want her, but I can't possibly have her. She's reserved for kids her own age. The thought made him weak.

After what seemed like a very long time, the Glee hour ended. All the kids left, eagerly discussing their latest number, and their teacher sat down by the piano with his back to the door. Oh god, what a mess he was in. What was he supposed to do? Something was bound to happen, but he had no idea what.

"Mr Schue?" The soft voice startled him, and he turned around.

"Jesus, Rachel, you scared me!"

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you, you know, about the other day."

"Yeah... Yeah, I think we ought to..." She interrupted him.

"Mr Schue, I can see now that I've been a fool. I would never expect you to actually do something. I'm a teen, and you - a married father-to-be! It's madness to think that we could ever... Ever..." She started sobbing silently, and in the blink of an eye, he was holding her close. He stroked her dark, silky hair, and she leaned her head against his chest. God, she smelled good.

After a while, she tilted her head up and looked him in the eye. She didn't say anything, but the pain in her hazel eyes was enough.

So he kissed her.

And she kissed him back. She was an impossibly good kisser, her tongue playing games with his, her full lips touching his. He wanted this to never end, this moment to go on forever, and ever, and ever.

But suddenly, she broke free. "Oh my god, what are we doing? This is insane! You're my teacher, you're not supposed to behave like this! I'm supposed to be the inresponsible one, not you!" He pulled her close again.

"I'm aware of that. But right now I can't really think of anything but your lips. Please let me kiss you again." She shut her eyes for a moment.

"You know you can get fired. And imprisoned."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. I can't believe I'm saying this, this is all I've been dreaming about lately, but you're behaving like a child."

"Rachel, I'm so tired of being the responsible one. I can't act like I'm not extremely attracted to you. You're... You're perfect."

"Except for the fact that I'm 17."

"Except for the fact that you won't let me kiss you."

She sighed, and then she gave in. This was her dream, why was she fighting it? She needed him so badly, and apparently he felt the same way. She smiled up at him, and he understood. Of course he did. They took of right where they'd stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Rachel, can I have a word?"  
Mr Schuesters loud voice filled her with anticipation, but at the same time, fear. She still wasn't sure that he really wanted her. Still, she turned around and fought her way through the crowded corridor.  
"Yes, mr Schue, you may. In your office?" She walked past him into his room, and waited standing. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was smiling.   
"I really just wanted to talk to you, Rach, so for Christ's sake sit down. This office's got glass walls, you know."  
He sat down on his desk, causing his jeans to tighten in a certain area. When he saw her smirking, he quickly covered it with his hands.   
"Oh, mr Schue, I'm sure you just wanted a little teacher-pupil chat. Is that why you told me to wear this skirt? Does it make talking easier for you?" She looked down on the tiny bit of fabric around her upper thighs.   
"I swear you're gonna be my death, Rach. But it's about Glee." He frowned, and her flirtatious thoughts disappeared.  
 "What's going on?"    
"Well, I'm not sure, but it seems like they've all kind of… lost it. There's no spark, if you see what I mean. As their captain, maybe you know what it's about?"   
"Actually, I do. Puck and Finn are having a major fight again, no one knows about what, but it has divided the club in two. We didn't want to tell you, we figured they'd solve it themselves."  
 "And you didn't think I was going to notice anything?"   
Rachel giggled. "I told the others that you had a lot on your mind already."  
The school bell ringed, and she slipped out of the room without another word.  _She's going to kill me_, mr Schue thought again. _She's going to kill me and I don't even want her to stop_.

At the next Glee practice, he could really see that something was up. It seemed as though the kids didn't even want to sing or dance anymore, just bicker with each other. In the middle of a song he'd picked to cheer them up, he had to stop it.

"Guys! Guys! What's wrong with you? This is supposed to be fun! If you're going to keep this up, we'll have to rename ourselves the Gloom club!"

Tina pouted. "I'm sorry, mr Schue, but we're not really in the mood. Perhaps we should take a pause until all this is over." The other kids nodded, united for the first time this lesson, except for Rachel who violently shook her head.

"No, you know what, we're ateam! We can't take a break just because some of us are fighting, that's ridiculous!"

"But, mr Schue…" Kurt turned to their teacher, but the look on his face was enough to silent him.

"Okay, everybody, you can go. But I want you here again next week, and I want this problem to be solved by then."

Rachel stayed behind as the others walked out. "See what I'm talking about? As I said, no one knows why they're fighting, but it's really starting to get to me. I wish they could get on with their lives so that we can get on with our singing."

Mr Schue quickly stroked her arm, aware of the fact that the corridor outside was full of students.

"I'd like to kiss you now, mr Schue." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, you might have to wait for that. And please, Rach, call me Will. As soon as we're alone, I'm no longer merely your teacher."

"I'm home alone tonight, and my dads aren't home until tomorrow morning. If you want that kiss…" She smiled, and before he could blink she was gone. _Jesus, now I won't be able to concentrate for the entire afternoon…_

Just as he was about to head home for a quick shower, though, somebody knocked on his office door. He looked up, and saw Kurt. After waving him in, mr Schue sat down in his chair, and Kurt did the same.

"Mr Schue, there's something I would like to tell you. About the Glee Club, or about the Finn/Puck fight."

"Oh, Kurt, that's welcome. Whose side are you on?"

"Obviously, Finn's. Puck is an asshole, I don't care how big his guns are."

Mr Schue chuckled, but Kurt remained serious. "This is no laughing matter. Perhaps you would like to know what they're fighting about?" He made a pause.  
"Rachel."

Something inside mr Schue broke, and he sincerely hoped it didn't show in his face. "What do you mean, about Rachel?"

"They're both madly in love with her, that's what I mean! Please don't tell me you didn't know. None of them can't keep their eyes off her, and when they realized that… Well, let's say they weren't very happy."

"Oh. I see. What are they going to do? Is Rachel even interested in any of them?" _Of course she isn't_, his inside yelled. _She's interested in me, and in no one else_.

"Quite frankly, we have no idea. We haven't told her, and she mustn't know, or it'll make her go more crazy than ever. Imagine what such a thing would do to her already too high self-esteem!"

"That was unfair, Kurt. You should be happy for her."

"Well, mr Schue, so should you." With those cryptic words, he stood up, waved at his teacher, and walked out of the room.

Will covered his face in his hands_. Fuck. Now what?_

He drove directly from the school to Rachel's house. She had already assured him that her neighbors weren't the sneaky kind, and that she'd already come up with an excuse if anybody asked.

She opened as soon as he ringed the door bell, and let him in with a huge smile on her face. Closing the door after him, he turned to her and said:

"Rachel. There's something I have to tell you."

"Oh. Come in, then, and tell me. Give me a kiss first, though." He obeyed. After all, what he was about to tell her might ruin their new-born relationship.

Eventually, he broke free and sat down in the living room sofa. She followed.

"Bring it on, then. I'm ready." She was smiling.

"Uh… I spoke to Kurt a couple of hours ago. And he told me why Puck and Finn are fighting."

She frowned. "Kurt knew?"

"Yeah. Actually, they all knew. They didn't want to tell you, because… Well, it's about you."

"What?!"

"They're fighting about you. Apparently they're both in love with you. Stupid bastards."

To his great surprise, Rachel started laughing. "Really? They're in love with me? That's hilarious! How… Why… Oh my god, that's so silly!"

When the man next to her still looked as if he wanted to punch someone, she controlled herself and moved closer.

"Will. Please, it is funny."

"No, it's not."

She playfully hit him with a cushion. "You're overreacting! I don't care about them, not at all. If one of them proposed to me, I'd still just laugh. It's you I want."

He looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, stupid." She giggled. "Both Puck and Finn?! That's ridiculous! What were they thinking?"

"I guess they're not thinking at all. That's a common side effect of being around you." He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, come here, mr Jealousy. I can think of a way to cheer you up."

And she did. In fact, as soon as she started doing that thing with her tongue, he forgot all about Puck and Finn. So did she.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the slow update! School got in the way. I'll try to write soon again, but for now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

  
Mr Schue had fallen asleep in her arms, but Rachel couldn't sleep. First, she thought about all those things he did to her. He was absolutely brilliant in bed - not that she'd had many men there, but she simply knew. The way he made her scream was... Oh, god, she blushed at the mere thought of it.  
Then, she thought about Finn and Puck. Mr Schue (_Will_, she had to remind herself, _his name is Will_) had seemed so nervous when he told her, as if he didn't knew how much she loved him. And only him. Yes, there had been a time when she was very much in love with Finn, and Puck's biceps were to die for, but... No. Just no. The only man she wanted was the man now sleeping next to her, with his arm around her hips.  
Suddenly, he snored, and she giggled at his cuteness. The sound woke him up.  
"Hey there", he mumbled and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hello", she answered. "You snored."  
"Me? No way! I've never snored in my entire life!"  
"Well, you did! It's sweet, but you're making it kind of hard to sleep around here."  
He smiled. "I can think of a better thing to do anyway..."  
"Mr Schue", she said with a mock serious voice. "I have to get up early tomorrow, and..." She stopped when he dived in under the cover and quickly found her sensitive spot. "God, Will, you're amazing" she whispered breathily. And his biceps weren't so bad, either.

The next time she saw Puck, however, she couldn't help but smile at him. He took it as an invitation to sit at her table in the cafeteria. She sighed. _Boys! Whatever you do, they think you're flirting with them.  
"Hi Berry", he said when he arrived. "Can I sit with you?"  
Without waiting for an answer, he sat down, apparently very pleased with himself.  
"So... How's it going? Glee practice tomorrow, right? I've thought about a new song that we could do, I mean, it's nothing special, but I think it'll be..."  
"Noah", she interrupted. "Are you __nervous_?"  
"What? No! Fuck no, I'm not! What makes you think that?"  
"God, relax! You're making _me _stressed out, and _I'm_ Rachel!"  
He laughed. "Yeah... Yeah, well, don't tell anyone about it. I'll lose my reputation."  
"I think you're losing it already, by sitting with me."  
"That's fine", he said, a little too fast. "If that's what it takes", he added under his breath.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing. Uh... I think I'll just... I'm full, anyway. Ate a fucking big breakfast. I'll see you around, Berry." He got up and walked away. She shook her head. _Boys!_

As it turns out, Puck had suddenly decided to go all in. A couple of hours later, Rachel returned from her class only to discover that he was waiting by her locker. She frowned.  
"Noah! What are you doing here?"  
"I just passed by, and thought I'd have a word. What are you doing after school, anyway?"  
She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I think I'll..." Her voice faded away as she remembered; she'd promised to see Will again. She smiled at the thought. "I'm sorry, Noah, but I'm busy. Some other time, perhaps?"  
His confident smile disappeared from his face.  
"Oh. Okay. Yeah, some other time." He walked away, and she opened her locker. After taking out her books for the next class, she felt someone watching her. She shut her locker door and saw Finn standing behind it.  
"Hi", he said. "I was just thinking... I saw you with Puck in the cafeteria, and... Is something going on between you two?"  
"No! Definitely not!" The last thing she wanted was another rumour about her, and especially one including the school's bad-ass. Or... Wait, was it?  
She started giggling in what she thought was a schoolgirl-crushy way.  
"I mean, I don't think so - we're just very good friends. By the way, did you see where he was going? I think I'll just..." She flashed him a smile and ran in the direction she thought Puck had gone. For a moment, Finn just stood there looking heart-broken. Then he turned and walked away.

When she told Will about her new plan, he first seemed hesitant.  
"Rach, I don't know... Do you think it's such a good idea?"  
"What's not good about it? I think we're just being a little jealous, are we not?"  
The look on his face told her that she was right. "See, even you believe it! It's brilliant! If I pretend I'm dating Puck, no one will ever suspect that something's going on between us!"  
"But don't you think it's a bit mean to Finn? Why didn't you choose him?"  
"Well, don't get mad now, but I used to feel very strongly for Finn, and I'm not sure I can pretend being in love with him without feeling anything. I'm sorry if he's upset, but sometimes these sacrifices are necessary."  
He nodded. "It might work. It's just... How far are you willing to go for this? You won't... You wouldn't..." He didn't finish the sentence, but she understood.  
"Oh, you mean if I'd do this with Puck?" She took a step forward and gave her teacher a light kiss. "Or this?" She slid a hand up under his shirt. "Or this?" With her other hand, she zipped up his trousers.  
"Something like that," he mumbled into her mouth. She smiled.  
"Don't worry, Will. I'll take care of it. You'll see." She got down on her knees in front of him. She _would_ take care of it. Eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I really like the way this fic is turning out (Will/Rachel/Puck = best combination ever), so I think I'll keep doing it for a while. Smooches to you for reading!  
**  


* * *

  
It wasn't exactly easy, spending a lot of time with your high school boyfriend so no one would realize you also have a teacher boyfriend. But Rachel didn't want an easy life. She wanted this.  
At first, she'd thought of it as a chore. Yeah, she'd let Puck kiss her against her locker, and yeah, sometimes he even got to touch her breasts, but she hadn't really enjoyed it. She'd always longed for the times she could get away and see Will. And she'd let him touch her breasts as much as he liked. (Oh, he liked, alright.)  
But in the past few days, something had changed. Her smile when Puck picked her up at her house in the mornings was genuine, and she caught herself thinking about him when he wasn't around. It was almost as if... But no. That wouldn't happen. She was in love with Will. _Only_ Will. She liked Puck, he could be such a gentleman sometimes, but she was just grateful for his seemingly endless love. That was it. Only.

Puck, on the other hand, didn't notice anything strange going on. Except for the fact that he'd gotten the sexiest chick in school, and all he could think of was her fucking _eyes_. _So_ not bad-ass, he felt embarrassed. Of course, he couldn't tell any of his mates. He told them she was really hot in bed, even though he hadn't even seen her naked, and they all guffawed, and he got away with it even though they'd all been slushie-ing her just a couple of weeks ago. Puck guessed that they were afraid of his guns.  
He was just so happy, y'know? He wanted the entire world to know that she was his, his, his, and no one else's. The way she would beam at him when he picked her up in the mornings, as if she'd thought he wouldn't come. Of course he'd come. Every single morning, for as long as she wanted him to be there. Hell, he'd come even if she didn't want him to.  
And now, here they were, on his bed. Her hair was all messy and his hard-on was out of this world, as always when she was this close. He knew she could feel it, but she hadn't really brought it up. Until...  
"Noah, I think something weird is happening in your pants" she mumbled into his ear. He laughed, and then blushed. _What the fuck? This girl is so going to ruin my reputation..._  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that", he mumbled back. "I have a growth on my leg, looks kind of like a cock but it isn't..."  
She giggled and hit his head with a pillow. "That's so gross! Don't make stuff like that up, it isn't funny!"  
"You're laughing", he pointed out and ran his hand along her arm. _Shit, she's so goddamn soft._  
"I'm not laughing with you, I'm laughing _at_ you" she snapped, but softened the harsh words with a kiss. "Noah, you're really sweet, but I can't be with someone who's got a leg growth. Can't anything be done about it?"  
_She's going to kill me_, he thought. "Well, the doctor keeps saying that it'll all be alright as soon as I get a proper girlfriend, but I can't understand what he means..."  
She giggled. "I might have an idea, you know. If you want to, I could... try it out?"  
To be honest, he kind of panicked. For the first time ever, he was nervous about having sex, and he hadn't even been nervous when he lost his virginity. _Perhaps because I was stoned_, he thought. And then he thought no more; Rachel's hands were at his crotch, unzipping his fly. She seemed as if she'd done nothing else in her entire life.

Rachel spent the next night alone in her room. Will had offered to come over, as her dads were away again, but she'd told him that she was having her period and wanted to be by herself.  
Of course, she didn't have her period. It had been regular since she was 14, and wasn't expected in another couple of weeks. She just had to think some things over.  
Last night with Puck, she thought, was amazing. There was no other way to describe it. He'd been so gentle with her, and she didn't have the heart to tell him that she wasn't a virgin. Instead, she made some hints about wanting it a bit rougher, and it didn't take him a long time to pick up. Afterwards, in his messy room, on his messy bed, he'd kissed her and told her that she was beautiful. He hadn't actually said that word before, being more fond of 'sexy' or 'hot', and she'd just about melted. _So. Sweet._  
"Fuck!" she shouted, and then felt ashamed. Cursing wasn't going to solve this. She hadn't planned on sleeping with him, at least not so soon, but when she saw the chance she just had to take it. Honestly, she'd been sort of aroused by all that kissing.  
It was just so difficult, it felt as if her feelings were threatening to blow her up. She didn't know what she felt; was she in love with Will, or with Puck, or with both of them? Or was she, horrible thought, just in it for the sex? And to think of the fact that she'd been a virgin just months earlier...  
"Fuck", she repeated, more silently this time, and then turned around as her phone made a sound. She picked it up, and couldn't help but smile when she saw the text.  
_"Hey baby, you seemed a bit upset in school today... If you had trouble walking, you can blame it on me. See you tomorrow morning, yeah? 3"_  
She shook her head, but the smile on her face just wouldn't go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rather quick update, but such a sad, sad chapter! I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one more happy. Lots of love to you!  
**  


* * *

  
Will knew something was up. He knew, because Rachel wouldn't look him in the eyes when she told him that everything was fine, and she didn't kiss him like she used to.  
And he knew that he wasn't even supposed to think about this, think about her as if she was his girlfriend. She wasn't. She was his pupil... who he occasionally slept with and who had told him she loved him. Several times. Often moaning the words, but he thought it still counted.  
Or, he _had_ thought that it counted. But he knew something was up, he knew it, and he was going to figure out what it was.  
So the next time they met, at his house this time, he simply asked her.  
"Rachel, baby, is anything wrong?"  
"Oh, no, I'm just thinking about whether my dad's actually believed that I was spending the night at Mercedes' place... I mean, obviously we've never been BFFs, but I panicked when dad asked, I couldn't remember the lie I'd thought of!"  
He kissed her forehead. "I'm sure they bought it. Don't worry about that now. We're together, right?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, we are." But she avoided his eyes. Honestly? That kind of pissed him off.  
"What is up? You haven't even looked at me in the past hour! Come on, just tell me!"  
He should've known that she would start to cry. She's too goddamn sensitive, he thought, but another part of his mind told him that he had overreacted. So he scooted closer to her in the sofa, and lay his arm around her shoulders.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that. It's just... I can tell that something is going on. Has it got anything to do with Puck?"  
She nodded.  
"Is he... Has he... What did he do?"  
She laughed through her tears. "Oh, I can assure you, he hasn't done anything. He's very polite, actually, not at all like you'd expect him to be."  
There was a note in her voice that annoyed him, something warm and...  
"Wait a second. You're not... In love with him, are you?"  
She just kept crying. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he thought. And he wasn't the swearing kind.  
"Fuck", he said out loud. She laughed again, a hollow laughter.  
"I don't know", she sighed. "I just don't know. All I can tell is that this pretended relationship with him was my worst idea ever. It's so confusing, everything. I don't know."  
He sighed, too. He did not like where this was going.  
"Rachel, I... I love you. I shouldn't, but I do. And I know that you love me too. Can't we... Isn't there anything we can do about it?"  
She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, Will. I love you, I really do. But I feel like I'm going to burst with all these emotions."  
Will moved even closer, and touched her hair. She had said the words, even now. He hoped that it was a good sign.  
"Let's just try, shall we? I think we can work this out. It's alright. It's going to be alright. I love you."  
She wiped her tears and kissed him. Perhaps it was going to be alright. It might be wrong, at this sensitive moment, but she sure could think of one way to cheer them both up. As things turned out, it did.

The next morning, however, all of her feelings returned. She saw Puck standing, waiting by her locker, and she - of course - began to cry again. He walked up to her, looking terrified, whispering "Please, Rach, whatever you do, don't tell me you're knocked up".  
She violently shook her head. "No! God, no. I'm sorry, I'm just really upset. It's got nothing to do with you. Can you just kiss me and tell me it's going to be okay?" He did. And it made her feel better. He wiped away the tears from her face, took her hand and walked her to the classroom. They didn't have the same class, so he kissed her again and then sauntered down the corridor. She smiled at his back and walked into the room.  
They had lunch together, and then found themselves by her locker again. He kissed her up against the wall, until she could hardly breath, and that's when she saw Will standing a bit further away. The look on his face was enough to make her break free from the kiss, and tell Puck she had to go to the bathroom. He laughed and spanked her as she ran past him into the girl's room. She silently cursed him for doing that.  
Will found her later, alone in the choir room. She was practicing a new number, not facing the door, but she could tell by the steps who had just entered the room. And she could tell by the sound of them that he wasn't happy.  
"Why do you do this to me?" he asked. She turned around. "I'm sorry", she said, almost automatically, but met his eye this time.  
"No, see, you're not! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place! Shit, Rachel, and I thought we had something!"  
"We have!" she burst out. "We have something, and it's beautiful, but I'm sorry, it's also just a dream! You know we can never be together, because I'm a teenager and you're not!"  
"I can't believe this", he said in a low voice. "You told me last night that you loved me, and now you tell me that our relationship is impossible?"  
"It is, Will. It is. I've given this a whole lot of thought lately" - she laughed humourlessly at the amount of thought - "and... I just don't see it working out. I know I said I loved you. I still do. But I love Puck as well - _yes_, it's true! I love him!", she said as Will winced. "I love him, and he's my age, and he can kiss me in public without going to jail. I like that."  
"I thought you liked _this_", Will said faintly, gesturing between them with his hands.  
"I never liked this. I liked you. I hated this. I hated that I could never tell anyone, that we couldn't see eachother when we wanted to, that when I saw other schoolgirls flirting with you I just had to be quiet, because _no one could ever know_." She sat down at one of the benches in the room, now quiet. She felt as if she had nothing more to say.  
Will ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck", he said. _Seems as if I've become a curser after all._  
"You know what? You're right. This has always been messed up. Rachel, I love you, but I'm not going to force you into something you hate. I hope Puck and you will be happy." With those words, he left the room again. Rachel sat on the bench, silently shaking with tears. She wanted this, she knew she wanted it, but it still broke her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days were... Messy. To say the least. Rachel had felt that she needed to tell Puck about this whole Will thing, and at first he'd handled it quite well. A couple of what-the-fucks (Rachel winced at the thought of them) and then she'd thought that it was over.  
At the next Glee practice, though, Puck had burst out _giggling_ at the sight of mr Schue (as she had to begin calling him again). Yes, the bad-ass Noah Puckerman, giggling like a school girl.  
He'd spent the next hour teasing her, until she'd started crying and run out of the room. No one had noticed any difference from her usual behaviour, except for Will. He'd wanted to go after her, kiss her, tell her that everything was okay. Especially since that Puck guy (this was the way Will thought about him nowadays) hadn't done it. But he couldn't. He'd just raised his voice and shouted "Okay, guys, from the top!"  
It had taken Puck two days to apologize, and to realise that Rachel and Will's relationship had been something rather serious. But when he apologized, he did it well.

It was a good morning. Puck picked his girlfriend up at her house, and pulled over as soon as they got away from her street. Fuck, he'd only been without her since he let her off last night, and yet he felt like he hadn't seen her for ages.  
"Why are you stopping?", she asked nervously. Oh, he'd let her know, alright. He leaned in and kissed her like nothing else mattered, and felt her body relax.  
She was wearing a really short skirt, and as he kissed her, he let his hand slide up her thigh. She slapped it (_did she really think that would hurt him?_), but he could feel her lips smiling against his. "Noah..." she breathed. "Please, we're in public, and it's not even nine o'clock..."  
He shrugged, still advancing up under her skirt. "But you're so hot" he whispered.  
She laughed and shook her head. "Get going, Noah, or I'm gonna be late. And _no_, I'm not skipping first period!"  
He smirked. "If you keep taking me to the ladies' room, you might", he said, but started the car again.  
"Enough with the menstruation jokes! I'm warning you!" But she laughed, she laughed, and he was the happiest guy on this entire fucking planet.

It was a good morning. After their adventurous trip to school - yes, Rachel had to admit it, Puck had made her pretty aroused - it was time to separate for their first period. Separate meaning Rachel went to her Spanish, and Puck went to hang out with his buddies outside.  
She had tried to make him come with her, but his response was always "Babe, I'd do almost anything for you, but I will _never_ make out with a guy... or attend a language class". So she went by herself. After all, there were certain things she wouldn't do for him, either. Like anal sex or giving up a solo.  
She slipped into the class room just as the school bell rang, and sat down in the back of the rompish room. She used to sit right in front of mr Schue's desk, where no one could see her face and she could give him dirty looks without the risk of getting caught, but things had changed.  
"Hi everyone", her teacher/ex-boyfriend said when the room was finally silent. "So, you can keep going with the work sheet I gave you yesterday, as I understand some of you didn't have time to finish it..." He glanced at Brittany, who looked very confused.  
"Oh, but mr Schue, I finished it yesterday! But... I think my baby brother ate it." Everyone laughed, but not in a mean way. Brittany's excuses for not doing her homework were always the highlights of the Spanish lessons.  
Rachel, who had finished the work sheet in less than five minutes, just sat and doodled stars at a piece of paper.  
When she looked up, she saw that Will was looking at her. _Hi_, he mouthed. She smiled sorrowfully back. _I miss you_, he continued. _Can we talk?  
_But she shook her head, slowly. _No_, she mouthed back at him. Then she shook her head again.  
He could miss her as much as he wanted to, but she wasn't going to get involved with him again. That thought didn't hurt as much as it used to, either. She was happy with Puck, in a youthful, light-hearted way she'd never felt before.  
She smiled at her teacher again. And she thought that he understood, because he nodded and then went on with the lesson.

Puck no longer giggled when he saw his teacher in the corridor, and Rachel's heart no longer broke everytime she heard his voice. Okay, a little, but she figured that was okay, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, fellow Glee clubbers. We need to talk."  
Kurt shut the door to the choir room behind him, and placed himself in front of the others. Rachel, Puck, Finn and mr Schue were all missing, which was exactly what Kurt wanted.  
"As we all know, there's this weird Rachel drama going on in this group. I can't begin to imagine what they all see in her, but that's..."  
"Excuse me", Mercedes interrupted, "do we really need to discuss this again? I feel like the only thing we ever do is talk about Rachel and her boyfriends."  
"Second that", Santana said. "It's like, who _hasn't_ slept with mr Schue?"  
The rest of the group turned their heads so quickly that they all began to rub their necks.  
"Uh, Santana, I don't think you should've told them in that way..." Kurt began to look a bit nervous about the direction this had taken.  
"What?!" Artie said. "She's fucking mr Schue? Are we still talking about Rachel?_ Berry?_"  
Santana sighed. "Don't tell me you hadn't noticed."  
"I hadn't! This is... Oh my god! Did any of you know about this?"  
The others shook their heads.  
"I think Santana told me, but I can't remember..." Brittany frowned, and whispered loudly to Tina: "We were making out in the Cheerios locker room".  
Puck cleared his throat. "That's what I wanted to discuss, anyway. I don't think they're a couple anymore. Mr Schue's looking really depressed." He thought for a moment. "Although if I was dating Rachel, I'd look depressed, as well."  
"So", Mercedes said. "Rachel's ditched mr Schue, and Finn doesn't seem to be of interest anymore. What's that got to do with us?"  
"Obviously, this is affecting the group!" Quinn burst out. "I'm not sad because Rachel took the father of my child from me - he wasn't very loyal, anyway - but I'm sad because we're not performing the way we used to."  
Just as she had finished, Rachel and Puck entered the room. "I'm so sorry we're late, but we got held up", Rachel giggled. "And oh, we met Finn just outside here, and he seemed to be kind of angry. Have you been fighting again?", she asked Puck, who shook his head.  
"Okay, so, what's up? Got any new songs to shine with, Mercedes?" Rachel seemed unaffected by the weird atmosphere in the room. "No? Oh, it doesn't matter, I have one! Attention, please!"

For the first time in ages, Rachel spent a night by herself. Puck had to be present at a family dinner, and Rachel wasn't invited because the hosts weren't so accepting towards her gay dads. Puck had told her that he could easily beat the couple up if she wanted him to, but she'd declined.  
It wasn't so bad, actually, being alone for a change. Sure, she missed her boyfriend, but she could handle it. At least, that was what she thought.  
She'd fallen into a half-sleep when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, and answered with a drowsy "Hello?"  
"Uh, hi, Rach, it's Finn." His uncertain voice immediately woke her up. _What does _he_ want?_  
"Hi, Finn!", she said. "What's up?"  
"I've been sitting here, wanting to call you, for about three hours now. That's what's up."  
"Oh!" She frowned. "Well, then, what do you want from me?"  
"Have you had sex with mr Schue?"  
It felt as if her stomach had just turned into a giant stone. For a while, she just sat in silence. Her head was empty.  
"Hello?"  
"What kind of a question is that?" She couldn't come up with anything else to say.  
"The other Glee members talked about it, I heard them through the choir room door. Kurt seemed to know all about it."  
"The other... Wait, what? How can you even say that?"  
"You can just tell me, you know." Strangely enough, he didn't sound very mad.  
"Is that why you were so angry, today, in the corridor?"  
"Uh, yeah. But I... I kinda got over it."  
"Well, I... I don't know what to say. I feel like I've already given myself away, so... Yeah. I have."  
"Okay. I just wanted to hear it from you. The others were pretty upset about it. Just thought I'd let you know."  
"Well... Thanks, Finn. I'm not very happy that you all know, but thanks."  
"No problem. Okay, I'm going to hang up now."  
"Right. Bye, Finn." She'd almost clicked the red button, when she heard his voice again.  
"Wait, wait!" he shouted. She raised the phone again.  
"Are you two still together?" he said.  
"No. Definitely not."  
"Okay, that's good." He hung up before she could say goodbye.

The next morning, Rachel had to talk to two people: Will and Puck. She decided to start with the hardest one.  
She knocked at his office door, which was made of glass, and she hated the look on his face when he saw who it was. He looked happy, as if she'd come to tell him she wanted him back.  
She entered. "Hi, Will. Don't get any ideas." The look on his face disappeared, but he asked her to sit down.  
"I need to tell you something."  
He frowned. "What?"  
"The Glee Club knows about us."  
She'd bet anything that he felt the same way as when Finn had told her last night. For a long time, he just sat and gaped.  
"What?" he finally said.  
"I don't know what to do. Finn told me, and I'm just so confused! I mean, I have no idea if they'll tell anyone else..." She had told herself she wasn't going to cry, and therefore shut her mouth and concentrated on that.  
"But... How?" Will still seemed to be in chock.  
"Apparently, Kurt knew." Her urge to cry had gone away, and as Will didn't seem to be able to do anything, she had to.  
"Look, even if we're not a couple anymore, it'll be hell if this comes out. You'll get fired, and god knows what'll happen to me... We have to make sure the others won't tell anyone. Come on, let's go, you'll have to gather them. I need to talk to Puck. See you in choir room in, say, 15 minutes?"  
Will nodded, and got out of his chair. Rachel had already left the room, and he felt a bit dizzy, as if this was all a bad dream. How could this have happened?


	9. Chapter 9

Mr Schue had gathered the rest of the club, and now he and Rachel stood in front of them in the choir room. Everyone except Puck - who seemed both nervous and slightly amused - were looking puzzled.  
"Mr Schue, is this about the note I left you? Because I _swear_ my Spanish homework is now up on Ebay. They just snatched it out of my hand!" Brittany sounded so upset that they all had to laugh.  
"No, Brittany, it's not about your homework. If it was, d'you think I would've asked the rest of Glee to come here?", mr Schue said. "It's about... Me and Rachel."  
The room fell silent. Rachel blushed, but tried to look the others in the eye.  
"We know that you know we've had a relationship", she said.  
"God, it's true!", Artie broke out.  
She smiled. "Uh, yes, it is."  
"And we want to ask you a favour. If this gets out, I'll get fired. And, quite frankly, I don't wanna get fired...", mr Schue said.  
"Maybe you should've thought about that a bit earlier." Finn's monotone voice made Rachel's heart break. _Jesus, what a mess._  
"What we did was wrong", she said. "But done is done. All we're asking for is that you won't tell anyone about it. We don't want to lose mr Schue, do we?"  
"I don't", Puck said loudly. "I think he's important for the club. We should keep quiet for our own sake."  
"Yeah?" Mercedes said. "But why should we listen to you? You're her boyfriend, you'd agree with anything she said!"  
"Yeah, I would", Puck simply answered, and made Rachel's heart mend itself.  
"No offense, mr Schue, but I for one couldn't care less if you get fired or not. What do _we_ get out of this?" Kurt had a brilliant idea, and he wasn't going to let it go in the first place. "I think we have the right to ask you something in return, don't we?"  
Mr Schue, ignoring Rachel's frantic head-shakes, nodded. "Of course. It's not more than right, Rach."  
"Excellent." Kurt smiled, and stood up. "It has suddenly become clear why Rachel's always getting all the solos. You're favouring her! Why didn't you pick Mercedes, or Tina, or Santana?"  
Both mr Schue and Santana shuffled their feet at the mention of her name, but said nothing.  
"I'm not saying that you should sleep with all of them, just for the justice of it. But Rachel can no longer have every solo in this group."  
Rachel looked furious, but kept silent. The rest of the club nodded vigorously.  
"I'm sorry, Rachel. You're not winning this time." Kurt sat down again.

And so it was settled. The club had to swear that they weren't going to tell anyone about Rachel and mr Schue, and mr Schue had to swear that everyone who wanted a solo could have one.  
"_I'd_ swear, too, if it wasn't so not-Rachel!" she said later, in Puck's room. They were sitting on his bed, and yes, she had cried for a while.  
"Baby, relax", Puck said and placed his arm around her shoulders.  
"It's just that... Everyone knows that I'm the best singer! If Brittany's going to sing all the solos, then how will we ever win anything? They're ruining our chances!"  
"Relax", Puck repeated. "Listen to me. It's not all about winning. Sometimes you have to give something in return. And Brittany's _not_ singing all the solos. You can sing, too. You just have to share it. Fuck, now even I can have a solo! Yeah! I hadn't thought about that!"  
Rachel hit his legs as hard as she could (Really? It kinda hurt, but he'd never admit it), but then she kissed him.  
"I know", she whispered. "I'm just not very good at sharing."  
"You'll get used to it", he said. "It's not so bad. Besides, as long as you keep your part of the deal, they'll keep theirs. They won't tell. Schue's safe."  
"Yeah, you were really good back there", she remembered. "You did exactly what I'd told you to do. Although with some improvising... Did you really mean that you'd agree with me on _anything_?"  
"'Course not", he smirked. "I just made it up." He kissed her. And then he kissed her again.  
"Yes, I meant it. Rachel, I... I love you." He did, too, it wasn't just something he said. How strange, that it was this crazy, completely fucked-up girl, who'd be his first. The first person he'd ever said those words to.  
She took it just as he'd expected her to, of course. She bawled like a baby. "Oh, Noah", she said through the tears. "I love you too."

There were just some things she needed to do before completely surrendering to her happiness.  
She pressed the Hudsons' doorbell one, two, three times before she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Finn opened, just as she'd hoped.  
"Hi, Rach", he said uncertainly.  
"Hello Finn", she smiled. "Can I come in?"  
She walked past him through the doorway, up the stairs and into his room.  
He frowned, but followed her. When he got up, she was sitting on his bed, and he stopped in the doorway.  
"So... What do you want?" He wasn't really polite, but she forgave him. After all, he had reason to be sad. _To miss out on me! Oh, the grief!_  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Things got really weird between us since I started dating Puck, and even weirder since you figured out I had sex with mr Schue, and I just... wanted to say I'm sorry."  
Finn nodded. "Okay. That's okay. I get it, Puck's sexier and more muscular and Jewish and all that... Of course you'd choose him."  
"No!" She got up from the bed and walked up to him. "No, Finn, that's not it at_ all_. I think you're sexy, too."  
He didn't know if he was supposed to feel happy or just confused. Two months ago, Rachel would rather have died than used that word.  
"Well... Thanks, I guess?" he said.  
She smiled. "You're welcome. I hope that you find someone who loves you for what you are. I heard Quinn's kind of upset, maybe she needs somebody to comfort her. And I also hope that we get to do another song together soon, although that'll be hard with this whole democracy thing going on..."  
Finn laughed. "Yeah, Kurt was really harsh, wasn't he? Okay, I'm gonna hug you now, and then you have to leave." He laid his arms around her, and they just stood there for a while. Then Rachel broke free, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

Her other thing was perhaps more complicated. She had to go through with it, though, once and for all.  
She went home to his place, too. His office wasn't protected enough, not anymore, when just an innocent chat could blow up the entire deal.  
Mr Schue opened the door before she'd even pressed the bell.  
"Saw you through the kitchen window", he said. "Come in."  
She sat down in the sofa, and he sat down next to her, although not as close as he used to.  
"We really need to do this, don't we?", he said.  
"It's not such a big thing, Will. We just have to quit it properly. To make sure it won't happen again."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"That's all, really. Promise me you won't try to get me back, send me notes or mouth explanations to me in class. I can't handle anymore of that."  
"I promise. I'm sorry. It's getting in the way of your life."  
"Yes. It is. Okay, good. I promise not to fall into your arms again, or tell you I'm head over heels in love with you."  
"Thanks."  
She stood up, and so did he. "I really loved you, you know", he said.  
She nodded. "I know you did. But it's over now."  
"Can I kiss you? One last time?"  
She smiled, but shook her head. "No. Bye, Will."  
She was almost out the door when she turned around. "See you in school, mr Schue. I've been working on a new number. For _me_."  
As soon as she'd gotten out of his house, she took her phone out of her handbag and called Puck. "Can you meet me at my place in 10 minutes? I feel like I'm... defying gravity. And I'd like to share that with you."

* * *

**Aw, last chapter! Kind of sad, I feel even more like these people are my friends now... As this was my first Glee fanfiction, please tell me what you liked and what you'd wanted more of. Perhaps I shouldn't have rated it M, there's not one real sex scene... Anyway, thanks for reading, I love you all!**


End file.
